mdcdfandomcom-20200214-history
Empress
Mimi is a crazed dominatrix. She demands attention when asked, she gets what she desires, and will do anything to get her way. She looks to obtain the ultimate magical power, and is creating a fleet of magicians to obtain the sought out of the magical treasure. Magical Drop II Mimi holds the Magical Drop itself and used its power for evil. When defeated at the 10th and final stage, she turned good. She shed the tight leather for more conservative robes. Her ending is when she uses her whip and accidentally turned good when played as a playable character. She may NOT be an ally as it seems... 'Rivals' Mimi appears to have some connection/history/relationship with Stephanie, but the intro in Magical Drop 3 shows that they look at each other, thinking they want to battle. Magical Drop III Back in her dominatrix outfit, Mimi will be at the 6th stage on easy and the 10th stage on medium / hard of challenge mode alongside Stephanie and Erika. If you lose to her, she will get her alternate victory animation. She also appears in Magical Journey, where she appears at the goal space. She will ask that she wants to challenge you to a final battle. Animations Stand Animation Mimi stands tall with one hand raised, clenching and unclenching her fist. Combo Animations 1. Mimi pulls her whip taut across her chest. 2. Mimi cracks her whip once. 3. Mimi will swing the whip multiple times and also laughs historically. Victory Animations 1. Mimi turns off to one side and licks her chops. NOTE: This animation is used upon losing to her. 2. Mimi feigns off to one side as above, then turns back to the center. A "page-turning" animation covers her card, and when you see her again, she's in her "good" robes. Victim Animation Mimi curls up defensively and puts a hand to her face. Panic Animations 1. Mimi moves down the card and begins clenching her fist more quickly than before. 2. Mimi stretches her whip in front of her face and chews on it in frustration. Magical Drop F During the intro, Mimi is seen battling Jeff along with her whip. At the end after Amy defeats Strokongo, she is chased by Erika's pet lion and is seen running away along with her crew. Her transformation is the same thing in Magical Drop II and III, the princess outfit. Theme Songs Video:Magical Drop II Music - Theme of The Empress|Magical Drop II Video:Magical Drop III (PS1, Saturn) - I'm the Best! (The Empress)|Magical Drop III (PlayStation and SEGA Saturn) Video:Magical Drop III Music - I'm the Best! ver. 2 (The Empress)|Magical Drop III (Neo Geo) Gallery 'Magical Drop II' Mimi_MDII.JPG|Mimi in Magical Drop II﻿ Empress_5_0001.jpg|Mimi's stats Empress_4_0001.jpg|Mimi's stats (alternate color) Empress_2_0001.jpg|Mini Icon Empress_3_0001.jpg|Alternate mini Icon Beauty_Empress_0001.jpg|Mimi in her princess outfit Empress_6_0001.jpg|Castle Interior background stage ﻿ 'Magical Drop III' MIMI_MDIII.JPG|Mimi's concept art Mimi_the_Empress.jpg|In-game tarot card Mimi_the_Empress_(2).png|In-game tarot card (alternate color) Empress_7_0001.jpg|Mini Icon Empress_8_0001.jpg|Alternate colored mini icon 'Magical Drop F' Mimi_the_Empress_(4).png|Mimi's transformation 'Others' Empress_0001.jpg|Data East concept art of Mimi Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Balance Type Characters Category:Female Characters Category:All-Around Type Characters Category:Secrets